


Selfish

by maxduckbutt



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cheating!Jaejoong, Did I Mention Angst?, Hurt, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's selfish. He's always been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

**After five years of being together, you decided to cheat on Yunho with another man.**

  
No reason, really. You just did.

  
Temporarily, of course.

  
Every significant part of each day that transcended into each month was filled with your ecstasy and his tears.

  
“Nngh…more…God, yes…yes...yes...right there…ungg so fucking good…” you mewled as the man behind you jack-hammered his way deep into your lusty body, grunting and growling as he abused your prostate in a manner that made you see stars.

  
“So tight, baby, fuck-ah-fuck, you’re so fucking tight…your, nngh, boyfriend not fuck you enough? hahhh…shit...sexy slut…”

  
“Mnn..harder, fuck unngh, faster…”

  
You were selfish. You’d always been.

  
_Jaejoong, come home._

  
A phone call muffled by tears.

  
It was sick, you understood that. The pleasure of seeing pain fill Yunho’s eyes as you let yourself get fucked senseless on the bed you’d once shared with him.

  
“Enjoying..nnng…the show, Yunnie? AH...FUCK YES.”

  
You’d watched him run away, the key to your apartment falling hard against the wooden floor.

  
“Who was that?” the other had asked, still painfully hard against your thigh.

  
“Boyfriend.”

  
“Well, fuck.”

  
“Gladly,” you whispered, grinding your ass hard against his cock and giving into the sinful pleasure once more.

  
**Decisions came along with their consequences.**

  
Changmin punched you across your face and told you to stay away from his brother, Yoochun turned away from you for the first time in forever and Junsu didn’t even try. You’re a disappointment. He deserves more.

  
_Jaejoong, come home._

  
A voice-mail, broken, battered and hurt beyond words.

 

_"No. Not yet."_

 

Was it six months, eight or a year? You wondered.

  
_Jaejoong, I can’t wait for you anymore…I’m moving on. It hurts too much. I’m done._

  
The longest message. No sign of pain, no sign of tears.

  
He was getting over you.

  
_“Yun, I’m coming back. I’m sorry, baby. I was wrong. I’ll be home soon.”_

  
**You were selfish. You’d always been.**

**Author's Note:**

> Guh. I don't know why I did it. Sorry. Comment/Kudos whatever you want to do.


End file.
